La magie de noël
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Ce soir c'est lé réveillon de noël. Izuku n'a rien prévue pour sa soirée, il rentre tard dans un appartement vide, mais la magie de noël va lui peut être lui permettre de revoir une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps! Joyeux noël Takkounette!


**Ohohoh !**

**As tu été sage petite Takka? Voyons voir si le père noël à quelque chose pour toi dans sa hotte? Oh mais tiens, c'est un Os! Un shindeku drama/fluff. J'espère que tu aime ton cadeau mon enfant! **

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année! Ohohoh**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de MHA et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas!**

* * *

**La magie de noël**

Izuku courrait sous le manteau blanc de la neige. Il faisait extrêmement froid ce soir, plus encore que les jours précédent. Il avait son bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux indisciplinés, une écharpe entourant tout le bas de son visage. Seuls ses yeux verts et quelques mèches de même couleur étaient visible.

Il avait encore fini tard ce soir, et si Miss Rule ne l'avait pas mis à coup de pied en dehors de l'agence il y serait encore...

Il avait eu envie de lui dire de rentrer chez elle et qu'il prendrait son tour de garde mais elle avait insisté. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord, ça faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était si acharné dans son travail, qu'il passait facilement pour un addict. De toute manière quand il rentrait chez lui c'était pour tourner en rond. Il n'avait pas pris de jour de repos depuis l'an dernier. Ce soir était encore pire, il n'avait personne à rejoindre pour ce jour de fête...

Il avait refusé les propositions de ses amis et avait convaincu sa mère d'aller voir son père à l'étranger. Il sortit son téléphone et hésita à appeler quelqu'un mais ils devaient tous être entrain de réveillonner en famille. Todoroki serait avec sa mère, sa sœur et sa petite nièce ainsi que la famille Iida. Tenya était aussi avec eux d'ailleurs. Ochaco était rentrée voir ses parents, Katsuki le passait chez Monoma et de toute manière Izuku ne l'aurait jamais appelé, même si leur relation s'était amélioré le blond n'était toujours pas commode... Tous le monde avait des plans pour cette nuit.

Il devait avouer qu'à cette instant il regrettait un peu sa décision de n'avoir rien prévu. Passer noël seul n'allait pas être joyeux, surtout que le lendemain lui avait été assigné comme jour de repos.

Le vent souffla plus fort, si tant qu'il fit presque s'envoler son bonnet. C'est avec une main sur la tête et l'autre serrant les pans de son manteau qu'il s'engouffra dans les sous-terrains du métro. Il ne fit pas attention au peu de personnes présentes à cette heure tardive, de toute manière celles-ci semblaient trop absorbé par l'impatiente de fêter noël avec leurs amis ou leurs familles.

Il remarqua un jeune homme dans un coin, un cadeau sur ses genoux. Il allait sûrement rejoindre son ou sa compagne. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait tenir son bien le plus précieux entre les mains...

Depuis combien de temps Izuku n'avait-il plus eut de relation avec quelqu'un ? Ça devait remonter au moins à sa sortie du lycée, c'était-à-dire environ six ans... Lui et son petit ami de l'époque s'étaient séparés car Midoriya partait à l'étranger. Quand il était revenu deux ans plus tard, il avait appris que son ex compagnon avait décidé de partir à l'autre bout du pays. Aucune adresse ne lui avait été laissée, pas même un numéro...

Il n'avait pas cherché longtemps à reprendre contact, premièrement, parce qu'Izuku était toujours trop pris par son travail. Dernièrement, parce qu'il était devenu une emblème héroïque et qu'être seul était un peu le revers de la médaille. Il ne savait pas comment All-Might avait pu affronter toutes ses années sans personne pour l'accueillir au moment de rentrer chez lui...

Bien sûr Izuku était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, et être le numéro un ex-æquo avec Katsuki était un immense honneur ! Il sauvait des vies ! Arrêtait des vilains ! Était aimé de tous... Mais il était seul et ça lui pesait sur le moral. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se noyait le plus possible sous le travail : oublier la solitude.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il sentit son cœur peser un peu plus lourd. Les habitations aux alentours semblaient pleines de vie. Elles étaient toutes joliment décorées... Avec ses horaires, Izuku avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche chez lui, alors mettre des guirlandes...

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. Il posa ses chaussures à l'entrée tout en murmurant un « je suis rentré ». Le couloir était sombre et aucune lumière ne venait des pièces adjacentes. Un étau resserra son cœur tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à son salon. Il y entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte, il n'hésita pas à faire chauffer la bouilloire pour se faire un thé bien chaud. Sa maison semblait la copie conforme de celle de magazine, elle manquait de gaîté et de chaleur... Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire quoi ce soit, il avait acheté la maison et les meubles, mais depuis rien...

Il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé, il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur un film de noël cliché à souhait. Il regardait sans vraiment prêter attention à la trame romantique si peu originale. Il se releva quand il entendit sa bouilloire siffler. Il se servit du thé dans sa tasse, à l'effigie de son héros favoris. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait bien changé depuis l'époque du lycée... Il était dans une maison de campagne, dont l'adresse était tenue secrète, pour y vivre ses dernières années. Peut-être pourrait-il lui rendre visite cette année ?

Il reprit place devant la télé. Les chants de noël et déclaration à l'eau de rose emplissaient son salon. Il eut un regard sur sa gauche pour n'y voir personne, juste la continuité du canapé. Il se souvenait du dernier noël passé à l'internat, il s'était blotti contre son petit ami, ignorant encore que quatre mois plus tard ils se sépareraient...

Même si leur rupture avait été décidé d'un commun accord, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir mal. Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir se remettre avec lui à son retour des Etats-Unis, mais la distance et le manque de nouvelle lui avait fait comprendre que son ex s'en était bien mieux remis que lui. Il avait été son seul et unique amour : Hitoshi Shinsou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce soir, le garçon devait être entouré par les personnes qu'il aimait. Izuku en serait heureux pour lui mais... Il aurait voulut qu'il soit là, avec lui, à lui susurrer des mots doux.

Après six longues années il en était toujours éperdument amoureux. Ses yeux qui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne dormait jamais, ses cheveux bien plus indomptables que ceux d'Izuku. Sa voix si grave et entêtante, son parfum si embaumant... Bien qu'il soit seul Midoriya fut gêné de ses pensées. Ses joues rougirent et chauffèrent. Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir !

Il prit alors vite une gorgé de son thé, comme si ça allait l'aider à faire passer sa gêne, mais se brûla la langue. Surpris il éloigna la tasse et dans le mouvement renversa l'eau chaude sur sa main. Pestant contre ses maladresses il finit par poser le récipient sur la table basse et partir dans la salle de bain espérant y trouver une compresse froide.

Il passa sa main droite sous l'eau froide et, de la gauche, fouilla dans les tiroirs. Sa maison était impeccablement rangée, mais comme il passait peu de temps ici, il ne savait pas où trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux longues minutes de recherche et d'acrobatie qu'il finit par les trouver. Il coupa l'eau et épongea sa main légèrement douloureuse. Il regarda la tâche rouge et soupira... finalement il ne s'était pas fait si mal que ça, il pouvait être assuré que demain il n'y aurait déjà plus rien.

Il ressortit, appliquant tout de même la compresse, on était jamais trop prudent, et puis s'il revenait, le 26 décembre blessé pas de doute que Yui lui botterait les fesses en pensant qu'il n'avait pas profité de son jour de repos !

Il retourna au salon près à se pelotonner sous un plaid avec son thé quand la sonnette de sa porte le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Il s'avança à la porte pour n'y trouver personne... Rien ! La rue semblait déserte. Il fut encore plus décontenancé. Avait-il rêvé ?

Peut-être que ça venait de la télé ou la fatigue lui jouait des tours. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur un colis. Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses mains, ça lui semblait léger et tout petit. Attaché à ce petit emballage se trouvait une lettre fermée. Son prénom y était inscrit en lettres manuscrites. Il connaissait cette écriture ! Il aurait put la reconnaître entre mille !

Il sortit dans la rue, sans tenir compte de ses pieds nus et du peu de tissus qui recouvrait son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir, au moins l'espace d'une seconde... Il y avait tellement de trace dans la neige que celle-ci n'était plus qu'une flaque d'eau bouseuse. Qu'est-ce qu'Histoshi faisait là ? Et pourquoi ce soir, à cette heure ? Quand il comprit qu'il ne le retrouverait pas il rentra à l'intérieure, déçu. C'était forcément Shinsou qui avait laissé ça là ! Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague ?

Il serra le colis contre lui et le posa sur la table. Il défit délicatement chaque nœud et décolla avec précaution le papier. Il ne voulait rien abîmer. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Cette dernière contenait une carte de vœux. Pas de signature rien de plus... Cela ne fit que le désappointder encore plus. Après six ans il ne lui donnait qu'une simple carte de vœux ?

Dans le paquet se trônait une boite métallique, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. À l'intérieure se trouvait des photos. Izuku ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela pouvait signifier. La première image se révéla être celle de Yuei, là où lui et Hitoshi s'étaient rencontrés. La deuxième était celle d'une devanture d'un restaurant où lui et Shinsou étaient allés, puis il y avait la plage où ils avaient passé un week-end en été. Toutes les photos étaient un endroit où lui et son ex compagnon avaient passé du temps, que ce soit tous les deux ou avec leurs amis.

Pourquoi lui envoyer de telles images ? Qu'est-ce que Shinsou voulait lui dire ? Il avait beau regarder les photos il ne comprenait pas... Revoir tous ces endroits lui faisait remonter un tas de souvenir nostalgique. Celle du parc par exemple : ils étaient allé patiner... Hitoshi était doué pour le patin à glace, il en avait souvent fait avec sa mère petit. Izuku avait été très maladroit, il avait pas arrêté de tomber sous le rire de son ex-petit ami. Puis celle du centre commerciale où Shinsou et lui s'étaient timidement pris la main. Un patio sous lequel ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Cette grand roue où Ochako les avait poussé pour qu'ils n'y soient que tout les deux...

Tant de souvenirs qu'il chérissait. Il sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Le regard rêveur, un doux sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Malgré tout il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier, Hitoshi ne lui aurait jamais envoyé tout ça sans raison !

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui manquait ? Ou alors qu'il avait pris tous leurs souvenirs en photo, comme un rituel, pour les effacer de sa mémoire ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Shinsou mais en six ans les gens pouvaient changer... Il soupira et se leva, prêt à se refaire du thé. Il fit tomber par inadvertance quelques photos au sol. Il s'empressa alors de les ramasser et remarqua un mot sur l'une d'elle. Il y était écrit « Chemin ». Izuku fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi avait-il écrit sur le dos de cette photo ? Était-ce la seule ? Il releva le nez sur la table où toutes les photos étaient étalées. Hitoshi avait dû lui laisser un message, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il les retourna toutes frénétiquement et mit de côté toutes celles ou le verso était vierge. Une fois toutes réunit celle marquer d'un mot était au nombre de dix-huit. Il comprit rapidement que pour reconstruire la phrase il allait devoir les remettre dans l'ordre.

La première était celle du karaoké entre amis, c'était ce jour là où Denki avait mis les pieds dans le plats. Étant l'ami le plus proche de Shinsou, en dehors de Izuku, il s'était confié à lui à propos de ses sentiments pour Midoriya. Ochaco en avait hurlé de joie... Ça n'avait pas été leur vision d'une déclaration d'amour mais ça leur avait permis d'envisager une relation plus qu'amicale et surtout de comprendre que l'autre n'était pas contre.

Ensuite il y avait celle de la grand roue, puis celle du cinéma. Leurs amis en avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils se mettent officiellement ensemble. Il y avait alors eu le métro où, à cause d'un accident, ils avaient été coincé dans le wagon. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple éboulement sur la voie, mais ça les avait coincé une bonne heure. Ce soir là, en rentrant aux dortoir, Shinsou lui avait enfin demandé de sortir avec lui. Izuku avait accepté avec un air mécanique, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Hitoshi.

La suivante était celle du centre commercial. Venait ensuite le patio, puis le parc... En même temps qu'il les mettait dans l'ordre Midoriya avait l'impression de vivre leurs histoires d'amour une deuxième fois. Bien sûr en un an et demi il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, comme ce jour là sur la plage...

Izuku avait voulu être honnête. Il avait alors parlé de son passé et de sa rencontre avec All Might, mais surtout de son Alter. Shinsou en avait été très en colère, mais pas pour le plus gros mensonge de l'histoire des héros, mais parce que l'ennemi pourrait finir par le découvrir ! Surtout si Midoriya en parlait à tout le monde ! Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais en parler à qui que ce soit ! Qu'il devait être le seul dans la confidence, après tout on ne savait jamais vraiment à qui on pouvait avoir à faire ! C'était aussi ce jour là qui lui apprit que Katsuki était dans la confidence et Hitoshi lui avait à nouveau fait la morale pour son manque de discernement.

La dernière photo de la liste était celle de l'aéroport... Celle de leur rupture. Izuku la regarda avec tristesse avant de vivement la retourner face contre table, puis il fit de même avec toutes les autres. Il avait presque l'impression de tourner le dos à tous ses souvenirs ainsi... Il secoua la tête et lut la phrase qui c'était alors formé : « Le soleil se lève, ses rayons montrent la voie, le chemin est difficile, c'est une quête de vérité. ».

Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! Il avait toujours su qu'Histoshi avait une passion pour les énigmes. Ils avaient adoré en résoudre ensemble mais là personne n'allait empêcher Izuku de partir dans tous les sens et donc de finir avec la mauvaise interprétation... La première partie pouvait indiquer une heure de rendez-vous ou alors un endroit éclairé par le soleil dès les premier rayons... le coup du chemin et la vérité devaient être un lieu... C'était peut-être un endroit difficile d'accès ou qui avait un rapport avec la justice. Il se mordit l'ongle de son pouce. Il prit du papier et nota la phrase au milieu de la page. Il la sépara en quatre et tenta de trouver des explications pour chaque morceaux.

Il y avait une dizaine de possibilités ! Il tourna à nouveau les photos, peut-être qu'il y aurait un autre indice. Sur aucune d'entre elles ne se trouvait de soleil levant, ou même un rayon... Même si ça ne se voyait pas ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'avait pas de lien. Ça pouvait très bien être métaphorique, ou avoir un rapport avec le nom de l'endroit...

Pour un « chemin difficile » il y avait la photo de la montagne. C'était là où leur dernier camp d'été avait eu lieu, ils avaient dû emprunter des chemins tortueux pour arriver au sommet. Ça faisait sens mais sans avoir décrypté le reste, Izuku ne pouvait pas en être sûr à cent pour cent... Mais si c'était ça, alors la quête de vérité devait représenter la plage où il avait tout avoué à Hitoshi sur son passé, c'était d'ailleurs l'image suivante.

La plage était aussi l'endroit qui était éclairé en premier à Mustafu au levé du soleil. Ça devait donc être le lieu de rendez vous vue que les rayons montraient la voie. Mais alors quand ? Il avait un lieux mais pas d'heure... Il relut la phrase. Shinsou avait séparé les phrases et donc les indices ! Alors « Le soleil se lève » voulait dire qu'il devait y être à l'aube !

Il se leva rapidement et regarda sa table avec un petit air paniqué. Il allait revoir Hitoshi... Après six ans ! Est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Il allait revoir son ex-petit-ami, dont il était toujours amoureux...

Il se dirigea dehors et au moment de mettre ses chaussures il se regarda. Il portait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait mis ce matin même, et le jour d'avant... Il ne devait pas sentir la rose non plus. Ses chaussettes étaient détrempés d'avoir marché dans la neige dix minutes plutôt. Il pouvait pas revoir Hitoshi alors qu'il ressemblait à rien ! Il courrut jusqu'à sa salle de bain, jeta ses vêtements par terre et plongea sous la douche.

Il cria quand l'eau froide le toucha et il éteignit en vitesse. Ça avait au moins eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il posa son front contre le carrelage et prit une grand inspiration. Premièrement le rendez-vous présumé n'était que dans les alentours de six heures, il en avait donc sept pour se préparer. Tout allait bien.

Il ralluma le jet en laissant l'eau se réchauffer. Il glissa finalement dessous quand ça lui parut à la bonne température. Ses muscles se détendirent et il sentit tous son corps s'alléger. C'était agréable. Il ferma les yeux pour frotter son visage et ses cheveux. Dans quelques heures il rejoindrait Hitoshi !

Comment allait-il s'habiller ? Ce serait noël en plus, il n'avait pas de cadeau... Mais Shinsous devait bien se douter qu'il viendrait les mains vides, non ? Il soupira, le voilà qu'il se reprenait la tête sur des détails !

Quand il sortit de sous la douche il s'enroula dans une serviette puis frotta ses membres pour les réchauffer et enlever toutes traces d'humidité. Il partit dans sa chambre qui, contrairement aux autres pièces, était beaucoup plus vivante, du moins si on comptait les cartons pas vidés depuis quatre ans comme une preuve qu'il habitait ici.

À nouveau il s'interrogea sur les habits à porter. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, jamais à la mode. Il se souvenait qu'Hitoshi en riait parfois. Il prit un pull beige tout simple mais il remarqua vite l'image de ramen dessus avec marqué « Eat Me ». Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe et remit l'habit dans le placard ! Il ne devait pas donner de message erroné à Shinsou ! Surtout si celui-ci voulait juste parler en toute amitié...

Il tira un haut sombre qui venait du fin fond de son placard. Un cadeau de Shoto qui trouvait lui aussi ses goûts étranges. Au moins il allait lui servir ! Oui c'était la première fois qu'il le mettrait, mais il n'aimait pas les couleurs sombres d'habitude, mais pour cette fois ce serait bien. Il paraîtrait habillé mais pas trop non plus. Il opta alors pour un jean tout simple. Il était déjà prêt et pourtant il lui restait encore du temps... Il était peut-être préférable qu'il mange avant ? Son ventre était peut-être trop noué pour ça ! Il ne pourrait pas non plus s'endormir, ça allait être sept longues heures d'attente au finale.

Peut-être devrait-il faire une liste de toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire à Shinsou ou peut-être juste de ce qu'il ressentait... D'ailleurs comment allaient-ils se saluer ? En s'embrassant ? Avec une accolade ? Ou juste un bonjour poli ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains en marmonnant il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, c'était angoissant...

Il finit par retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger de l'eau froide sur le visage. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir il paniqua un peu plus, il ne ressemblait à rien ! Un début de barbe se dessinait sur ses joues, il avait des cernes sous les yeux aussi grandes que sa main. Ses cheveux... n'en parlons pas... Il finit par se raser et observa alors sa touffe verte. C'était long, trop long, sous cet amas de mèches, ses yeux étaient à peine visibles... Il aurait dû aller chez le coiffeur mais il avait repoussé le moment, il regrettait. Il tira les mèches de devant en arrière mais ça ne semblait pas changer grand chose, au contraire !

Il avait l'impression de se revoir au lycée pour leur premier rendez-vous, il se sentait ridiculement stupide ! Il frappa ses joues et sortit pour repartir dans le salon, il voyait encore les images éparpillées sur la table, un sourire timide se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il les ramassa délicatement et le remit dans la petit boite en métal. Il prit la petite carte de vœux et la posa dessus.

Les heures passèrent lentement, il avait l'impression que ça n'avançait pas, mais que son stress augmentait à chaque mouvement de la trotteuse. C'était vers cinq heures du matin qu'il craqua, il prit sa veste verte, son écharpe à l'effigie de Red Riot assortit au bonnet et mit ses célèbres chaussures rouges avant de sortir dans le froid glacial de noël. Il eut l'impression alors d'avoir un second souffle, l'air pénétrait enfin ses poumons. Il avait encore le temps mais il ne put empêcher son pas de se presser. Il dut attendre un peu avant qu'un métro passe. Quand il arriva à destination il se bloqua devant la sortie.

L'envie de faire demi-tour lui traversa l'esprit mais s'il le faisait il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, et puis si ça lui permettait de revoir Hitoshi, ne serait ce qu'une petite seconde. Il avança alors dans la neige, peu confiant. Il entendit chacun de ses pas déranger la neige molle.

Il faisait encore très sombre, les lampadaires éclairaient le passage mais plus il s'approchait de la plage moins il y en avait. Il finit par arriver au point de rendez-vous. Tous semblait calme, pas un bruit sauf celui de la mer léchant le sable. Nulle âme qui vive, sauf lui. Il restait encore une bonne heure mais cela eut le don de terrifier Izuku. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé... peut-être que Shinsou avait changé d'avis... Izuku avait envie de pleurer. En une nuit il avait vécu un trop plein d'émotions sans rien faire et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Il ravala ses larmes comme il put et tourna tout de même la tête dans tous les sens pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas déjà quelqu'un, mais non.

Il avança plus près des barrières puis il descendit jusque sur le sable afin d'arriver jusqu'au ponton. Peut-être qu'Hitoshi l'attendait au bout, même si cela était peu probable connaissant Hitoshi, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une lueur d'espoir. Bien que le violet soit connu pour sa ponctualité, il n'arrivait jamais avec plus de cinq minutes en avance. Comme prévu il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur le seul banc présent, les yeux rivés vers la mer. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune fin, mais pour Izuku c'était rassurant. Tant qu'il ne verrait pas de différence entre le ciel et l'eau ça laissait du temps à Shinsou.

Finalement le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, et pourtant Izuku était toujours là, seul... Il se retourna alors rapidement quand des pas résonnèrent sur le ponton. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui c'était mais il lui semblait adulte. Le cœur de Midoriya commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme un solo de batterie. Ses mains s'accrochèrent entre elles près de sa poitrine. Il n'entendait plus aucun son mise à part ceux des pas, il ne voyait plus rien sauf la silhouette qui s'avançait. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta un petit pas en avant mais cogna le banc.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Se moqua l'homme. »

Izuku n'aurait pas pu oublier cette voix, sûrement pas. Il tenta de prononcer quelque chose mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. De tout manière il ne savait pas quoi dire. Shinsou s'approcha et contourna le banc pour s'appuyer sur la barrière. Puis il tourna un œil vers Midoriya et l'invitant dans un signe de tête à le rejoindre. Il s'approcha doucement, continuant à former des mots silencieux.

« Le levé de soleil et magnifique d'ici. Fit Shinsou. »

Izuku tourna alors la tête vers l'horizon pour voir des rayons de soleil fendre la limite entre le ciel et l'océan. Une ligne rose-orangés perçait entre les deux masses bleues. Hitoshi avait raison c'était magnifique. De plus le ciel était dégagé, éclairant rapidement la ville et eux-mêmes. Midoriya détourna vite le regard pour se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Shinsou était plus grand qu'avant, ses cheveux violets étaient légèrement plus courts. Il avait toujours cet air fatigué mais aux yeux d'Izuku il était magnifique.

« Hitsohi... »

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour le regarder, un sourire flottant aux lèvres et une nostalgie brillant dans ses yeux. Il approcha une main du visage du plus petit et lui caressa la joue doucement. Izuku profita de cette douceur et posa sa propre main sur celle du garçon.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. »

Midoriya hocha la tête et suivit Shinsou qui s'assit sur le banc. Celui-ci sembla chercher ses mots un moment, comme si ce qu'il allait dire pouvait changer la face du monde, ce qui quelque part ne serait sûrement pas si loin de la vérité...

« La dernière fois qu'on est venus ici ensemble tu m'as avoué ton secret sans hésitation. Dit-il. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de tout avouer. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils, son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens. Il avait peur et en même temps il était terriblement impatient. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait peser autant Hitoshi pour que ce dernier vienne le voir après quatre ans de silence radio ? Que c'était il passé ? Et surtout est-ce qu'Izuku pourrait l'aider d'une quelconque manière ?

« Quand nous avons quitté le lycée et que tu es parti aux Etats Unis, j'ai été contacté par une agence. »

Midoriya le savait déjà, Shinsou le lui en avait parlé dans un des mails qu'ils s'étaient échangés mais le garçon avait toujours été vague à propos de ce-ci. Ça n'avait pas surpris Izuku qui savait le garçon assez discret. Il n'avait jamais fait de vague et même durant leurs années lycées le nom de Mind Breaker n'avait été que rarement cité.

« Je n'ai pas été engagé en tant que héros...

Oui tu n'étais qu'un acolyte, comme tous ceux qui démarrent. »

Un petit rire dépassa les lèvres du plus grand. Il lança un coup d'oeil vers Midoriya qui voulait dire « Vraiment ? ». Le plus petit rougit. Il était vrai que lui avait directement eu le statut de héros dans une agence américaine, en même temps être recommandé par All Might ça aidait... Shoto aussi mais lui c'était parce qu'il avait dû reprendre la tête de l'agence de son père et que personne dans l'agence, à part lui, n'avait voulut figurer en tête d'affiche.

« Je n'étais pas non plus un acolyte.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

J'ai été engagé pour être un agent infiltré. Mon nom, mon visage était encore inconnus auprès des vilains. Avec mon alter c'était plus simple d'être accepté par les vilains... »

Sa voix, son visage, son corps. Tout indiquait à Izuku qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette mission. Être accepté par des vilains aussi facilement alors qu'il s'était battu pour se faire accepter en section héroïque. Ça avait du être comme une claque pour lui. Est-ce que sa mission durait depuis six ans ? Est-ce que Shinsou avait pris des risques à venir le voir ? Il commença à regarder autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un avait suivi Hitsohi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Izuku, rit Shinsou. La majorité sont sous les barreaux et dans une semaine un mois j'aurais assez d'infos pour coincer leur boss, ainsi tout sera démantelé.

Quel genre de vilains étaient-ce ? Demanda t-il préoccupé.

Des fanatiques de la ligues des vilains. D'ailleurs ils ont Himiko Toga dans leur rang... Enfin avaient... »

Izuku eut du mal à respirer. Il se souvenait encore de la bataille finale avec la ligue des vilains en deuxième années. Shinsou avait été mis en équipe de soutient car il n'était pas assez expérimenté mais Izuku lui en avait parlé. Quand la bataille avait été terminé, que la police et les ambulanciers ramassaient les corps des blessés, Héros ou Vilains, personne n'avait fait attention qu'un corps n'était qu'une vulgaire copie de Twice sous les traits de Toga.

Tous le monde y avait cru jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôpital mais Izuku s'en était rendu compte bien plus tôt. Himiko, il ne savait comment, avait pris l'apparence de sa mère et l'avait prit dans les bras. Il avait d'abord cru à l'illusion et avait presque pleuré dans ses bras. La demoiselle lui avait léché le cou et lui avait soufflé qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir un jour le retrouver.

Elle avait vite disparu et il avait tenté d'avertir les autorités et héros encore debout mais tout le monde l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur un brancard pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Depuis Midoriya avait toujours été méfiant des personnes qui l'approchaient dans la rue. Pour le rassurer, Grand Torino avait fait déménager Inko dans son agence.

« On l'a arrêté il y a deux jours mais ça a été gardé sous silence. Enfin tous ça pour te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle mais du à ton statut de numéro un je ne pouvais définitivement pas apparaître à tes côtés et garder ma couverture... »

Il comprenait. En tant que héros numéro un sa vie privée pouvait vite fuiter s'il ne faisait pas attention. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à rester seul même s'il détestait ça. Si Shinsou était apparu ne serait-ce qu'une fois à ses côtés, les vilains auraient vite compris. Ça aurait pu compromettre toute la mission mais surtout la vie d'Hitoshi ! Izuku secoua alors vivement la tête et lui assura qu'il comprenait.

« Izuku, quand tout sera fini, je pourrais enfin exercer le métier de héros au grand jour.

Oh c'est super ! Tu dois être vraiment content ! »

Hitsohi lui sourit. Oui, il était heureux. Bientôt Shinsou serait reconnu par tout le monde, et tous le verraient comme lui Izuku le voyait un héros, un vrai. Il était si fier de ce qu'avait accompli le garçon depuis sa première année à Yuei.

« En vrai je m'en fiche un peu.

Quoi ? Fit Izuku, surpris.

Ce n'est pas ça qui me réjouit le plus dans le fait que la mission se termine bientôt.

Oh et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Dis-moi Izuku, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Non mais je ne vois pas... »

Il se tut. Il voyait très bien le rapport. Si Shinsou revenait sur le devant de la scène sans avoir à cacher son identité, ils pourraient donc être tous les deux. Il rougit et tenta de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Le petit rire d'Hitoshi accentua sa gêne. Pouvoir être à nouveau en couple, avec le garçon qu'il aimait, était comme un rêve pour Izuku. Il sentait son visage chauffer et des papillons se réveiller dans son estomac.

Les mains de Shinsou attrapèrent gentiment ses bras pour les écarter du visage du plus petit. Midoriya eut du mal à poser les yeux sur celui de l'homme face à lui mais il finit par le faire. Hitoshi avait un sourire heureux, des yeux brillants et surtout une petite couleur rouge qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi quand ma mission prendra fin ?

Ou-oui.

Parfait. Fit Shinsou. Bien ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre, plus vite j'aurais fini plus vite on pourra aller se boire un café. »

Il se leva prêt à partir mais Izuku le retint par le bras. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'homme devait partir et pourquoi ils devaient encore attendre avant de se remettre ensemble, mais c'était instinctif, il n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir comme ça. Shinsou sourit à nouveau et se pencha vers lui.

Les rayons de soleil éclairait leurs visages tandis que leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser rempli de promesses. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. L'aube était le témoin de la réunion de ces deux âmes sœurs. Hitoshi se redressa.

« Joyeux Noël Izuku. »

Midoriya sourit à pleines dents, c'était le meilleur noël qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Il regarda Shinsou s'éloigner avec un air rêveur. Encore un mois environ, un mois et ils seraient réunis pour de bon.

Finalement, la magie de noël existait bel et bien !

* * *

**Tadaaaa, j'espère que tu as aimé ton cadeau très chère Takkanounette de noël!**

**Merci à Tsuishin, Zofra et Molly pour avoir lu et donner leurs avis! Et puis merci aussi à tous le discord qui m'a motivé à faire cet Os! Je vous fait de gros bisous!**

**Bonne fêtes de fin d'années à vous, joie, bonheur et papillons !**


End file.
